Miel y Canela: Hierbabuena
by Eli Yuy
Summary: Secuela de Miel y Canela. ¿Qué es este gusto apareciendo entre el amargor de la cerveza? ¿Por qué de pronto es tan nítido? ¿Es amor o es alguna otra emoción que no conozco y es usual entre los adultos? Pero, para ser franca, ahora comprendo por que Natalia no quería irse.
1. Introducción

**Miel y Canela**

 **Hierbabuena**

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **Introducción.**

Alguna vez escuché que cuando dos personas conviven demasiado, comienzan a salir secretos muy íntimos y cualidades invisibles capaces de llegar a sorprender a las personas que se creían cercanas a ellos. Por ese curioso detalle estoy ahora acostada en la misma cama que Steve, observándolo dormir entre la penumbra de la noche, tratando de remembrar cómo había llegado a esta extraña conclusión.

¿Cómo pasó realmente? No lo sé con exactitud, pero, en cierta manera, ha sido todo culpa de Clint.

Después del tiroteo, tanto Steve como yo quedamos completamente abatidos; para ser honesta, tengo pocos recuerdos desde ese incidente, pero lo que más se encuentra en mi memoria es el perfume de Steve y su fuerte abrazo, su voz conciliadora y suave. Lo vi derrumbarse varias veces en el departamento cuando en mi mente siempre lo vi fuerte y en alto, el uniforme predominando entre mis memorias, haciéndome sentir que quizá solamente yo conocía esa faceta tan vulnerable de él.

Le cogí cariño, si, porque él comprendía mi dolor y yo comprendía el suyo de una manera muy íntima pues… siempre estuvo enamorado de Clint, desde que lo conoció en el bachiller, a pesar de que él jamás podría corresponderle el sentimiento. No, Steve no es homosexual. Él lo definió más bien como "de amplio criterio".

Él era quien visitaba a Clint una vez a la semana en el hospital, cada jueves tras salir del trabajo perdía quizá dos horas en ese lugar; cada vez que salía me llamaba para preguntar si quería ir con él, y yo siempre lo negaba con un firme "no" tembloroso. No podía. La idea de verlo allí como un vegetal conectado a miles de aparatos que lo mantenían con vida me causaba terror y culpabilidad, además de que sus padres y hasta la misma Bárbara, que bruscamente había retomado su papel de esposa, habían exigido que yo no pisara jamás la sala donde él se encontraba interno. El octavo mes en el que Steve me preguntó si lo acompañaría, finalmente se lo pude exponer de manera dolorosa.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? -Fue su suave pregunta, sin alterarse demasiado.

Aquel jueves había sido muy estresante para mí, puesto que tenía encima mis exámenes finales, mi torneo de arquería al que estaba a punto de dejar por fatiga, además de mi estado anímico tan deplorable… estallé entonces, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de seguir adelante, sintiendo su suave pregunta como si fuese un reclamo.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para empeorar todo? -Solté con bastante malicia. -Soy una mala influencia para él, tan grave que ni siquiera quisieron darme la cara para decírmelo… que era mi culpa su condición… que no me querían cerca de él, y Bárbara concuerda con ellos al grado de ponerlo como una traba legal…

Fue muy extraño, puesto que era la primera vez que sentía la relación que se estaba formando entre nosotros tras tantos meses viviendo en el departamento de Clint por mera nostalgia; había caído de rodillas frente a mí, y me abrazó contra él con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera contenerme o cubrirme del mundo. Finalmente me doblegué ante él, y, por primera vez, me encogí contra su abrazo, anhelando que me calmara y deseando así el poder calmarlo a él.

Fue el primer jueves que lo acompañé en una rutina que comenzó y siguió durante varios meses, hasta la actualidad.


	2. Amarga bienvenida a la adultez

**II. Amarga bienvenida a la adultez.**

-…No quiero que te disgustes por eso, pero no me siento preparada aun para ir a la final. -Kate hablaba con voz suave, moviendo un poco la cabeza, el largo cabello negro cayendo por sobre su hombro izquierdo hasta la curvatura de su pecho por sobre el suéter color beige. -A pesar de que las clases de tronco común ya las había cursado, las que son de carrera pesan bastante. No es divertido ser adulto. -Hubo entonces un pitido suave, odioso, la alarma de su reloj de pulso. Lo calló de inmediato al presionar un botón cromado al costado. -Debo irme ya, no queremos problemas, ¿cierto? Te veré el próximo jueves, ¿de acuerdo?

Se alzó en ese momento para obsequiarle un beso pequeño en el pómulo, discreto y suave, observándolo por última vez esa semana mientras dormía su sueño inducido: estaba quizá más esbelto, su rubio cabello oscuro estaba un tanto más largo, ligeramente ondulado, y estaba pulcramente rasurado bajo esa mascarilla de oxígeno. Tenía solamente puesto el respirador, ya que se encontraba en un estado de coma producto del balazo, cuya cicatriz ya no era visible por el crecimiento de su cabello.

Kate salió prácticamente a escondidas de aquella habitación compartida con otras tres personas, las cuales estaban en condiciones similares a las de Clint, para evitar que algún familiar la mirara por el lugar, cerrando la puerta corrediza transparente con cuidado antes de camina con prisa a través del lustroso pasillo del hospital, en dirección a la estación de enfermería; allí se encontraba Steve, vestido de chaqueta y pantalón de mezclilla oscura, charlando con la enfermera de guardia que reía como tonta a cada palabra que él le decía. Lo entendía, desde que su relación con Natalia había acabado, había dejado de ser ese muchacho tímido y reprimido para hablar mucho más con la gente, al grado de sentirse y verse como un hombre atractivo para quien lo mirara dos veces. Eso animaba bastante a Kate, verlo superarse de esa manera.

-Steve. -Susurró antes de llegar por completo.

Él la miró de reojo al escucharla durante unos segundos, y se alzó sobre la alta barra quedando unos momentos sobre las puntas de sus botas militares color negro para despedirse de aquella enfermera risueña de manera discreta; en seguida comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, rodeándola en un medio abrazo algo fuerte, apegándola a él y llenándola de su perfume, haciéndola caminar con cierta prontitud hacia el elevador. Kate tenía la impresión de que lo hacía así en caso de que alguien más mirara, para evitar que supieran que era ella y cubrirla con su cuerpo.

-¿Te sientes lista?

-No exactamente, pero el tiempo apremia.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

-Depende, ¿vas a cocinarlo o vas a comprarlo hecho?

-Cocinarlo, para variar.

-¿Me dejarás observar?

Tras el problema con su familia, ella había quedado a cargo de nana Vivi de manera legal, ya que nadie más quiso hacerse cargo del "problema" que Kate acarreaba; sin embargo, presa del mismo dolor que la aquejaba tras el incidente con Clint, no quiso salir del departamento donde él vivía, en una especie de deseo por no dejarlo ir. Nana Vivi fue incapaz de arrancarla de ese lugar, por lo que optó por mantener monitoreado a Steve en un plan de madre recelosa, algo que inquietaba a Kate pues no se imaginaba a Steve de esa manera.

No hasta ese momento, al menos.

-¿Saldrás el día de tu cumpleaños?

Kate guardó silencio durante un momento, moviendo los restos de su cena con el cromado tenedor, mientras meditaba todo el relajo que sus amigos querían hacer y al que ella accedió asistir solamente para que dejaran de preocuparse por ella; el sonido de la botella de cerveza contra la barra de madera clara la espabiló en un fuerte sobresalto, obteniendo una mirada confusa por parte del rubio Steve.

-¿Kate?

-Saldré con Isaí, Argelia y Sarah, su novia, durante la noche, ya que en la tarde nana Vivi quiere que vaya a su casa ya que me irían a preparar una sorpresa o algo así.

-Te tendrán acaparada todo el día.

-Eso parece.

-Pero tú no quieres salir, ¿cierto?

Se encogió un poco en el banco donde estaba sentada, ruborizado de que él pudiese adivinar lo que sentía y pensaba.

-No, no quiero salir. -Susurró. -Pero ellos lo están haciendo para hacerme sentir mejor, me sabe mal rechazarlo… pero me da una especie de incertidumbre el salir de casa sola.

-No estarás sola, Kate.

-No, no es eso…

Le dio vergüenza de pronto admitir que se había acostumbrado a estar con él, y que la idea de pasar la noche fuera del departamento le estaba llenando de un temor muy pronunciado. No iba a decírselo. Prefería tomar al toro por los cuernos por mero orgullo, ese latente que seguía allí a pesar de los sombríos sentimientos dominantes, así que se levantó de la barra a pie seguro y el rostro en alto para llevar sus platos sucios al lavavajillas aparentando una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía… ante la divertida mirada de Steve, que era mucho más suspicaz que Clint.

-Bueno, quizá no llegue a dormir esa noche. -Finalizó ella. -Espero estés bien con ello.

-En ese caso creo que tampoco tendré que regresar a casa esa misma noche.

Lo miró por la espalda sorber el último trago de cerveza, bastante preocupada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Arqueó una ceja.

-Bueno, las ocasiones en las que llego un poco más tarde solamente es porque no quería dejarte sola durante las noches. -Se escuchó jovial, sonriente. -Pero si no vas a volver entonces tampoco yo tendré que hacerlo.

No supo qué contestarle en ese momento, como si le hubiese ganado una jugada demasiado precipitada en un tablero mental de respuestas ingeniosas. Sintió una punzada en el pecho de pronto, virtualmente aterrada, pues toda su habladuría altanera había sido solo eso, palabras sueltas sin ninguna intención… ahora se topaba con la idea de despertar sola en el departamento, y con una extraña culpa que no tuvo oportunidad de asimilar completamente. La luz de la estrecha cocina, demasiado pulcra desde que Steve vivía allí, se había hecho muy fulminante para sus ojos como si hubiera subido su intensidad. Pasó de largo al militar, que se quedó esperando una sagaz respuesta por parte de ella, para irse a tirar boca abajo en el amplio sofá oscuro, aterciopelado al tacto, dejando que sus pensamientos la abordaran de golpe lejos de su visión.

-¿Kate?

-Me toca el sofá. -Dijo con voz queda por el mismo mueble.

-Son las siete treinta de la tarde.

De pronto tuvo la horrible sensación de que quizá, sin saberlo o sin querer planteárselo por mero egoísmo, que estaba quitándole espacio a Steve con su recurrente melancolía; él podía salir ahora que se encontraba soltero, divertirse, conocer nuevas personas que pudieran alegrar su vida… y ella estaba tan apegada a él al grado de quizá quitarle demasiado tiempo que debía estar destinado para él mismo. De alguna forma ella misma tenía que ser más independiente, lo comprendió tan de golpe que fue doloroso.

-Kate.

Levantó la mirada un poco desde el suave cojín para mirarlo; el militar había caminado de una manera silenciosa hacia la sala alfombrada, y había tomado asiento sobre el suelo suave justo en frente de ella, llevando la camisa beige de la tarde con las mangas corridas hasta los codos, mirándola con una sonrisa suave y conciliadora. Volvió a dejar caer el rostro sobre el cojín de forma pesada, su cabello negro cayendo sin mayor gracia por su hombro hasta el suelo, pues el mueble no era precisamente alto.

-Steve. -Respondió contra el mismo cojín.

-Sabes que te hace mal quedarte callada, y también sabes que yo no voy a molestarme por lo que tengas que decir. ¿Qué sucede?

-Ese es el problema. -Levantó de nueva cuenta el rostro, usando los brazos para quedarse parcialmente incorporada, sin tener mucho ánimo de mirarlo a los ojos. -Dependo demasiado de ti, ¿sabes? Casi soy una adulta, no debería correr a esconderme en tu abrazo cada vez que siento incertidumbre o miedo. No deberías preocuparte tanto por mí, creo que… deberías enfocarte más en ti mismo y dejarme crecer.

Se cortó abruptamente al ver el gesto que él había puesto en el rostro. No era lo que esperaba. Era una especie de susto y decepción, como si de pronto hubiese llegado a la misma conclusión que ella de forma brusca, casi como si hubiera sido un reclamo amargo. En ese momento se arrepintió por haberle soltado todo lo que pensaba.

-N-no me…

-Lo entiendo. -La interrumpió cuando se vio recuperado de la impresión, pero descubrió que él ya no la miraba. -Perdona. Le prometí a Clint que cuidaría de ti, pero nunca pensé que tal vez estaba siendo muy invasivo contigo.

-No es a lo que me refería. -Se apresuró a contestar. Se levantó precipitadamente del sofá, solo para tomar asiento frente a él con la espalda pegada en el mueble, temblando de nerviosismo. -Desde que ocurrió lo de Clint he estado muy apegada a ti, y sentí que tal vez te he quitado tiempo para ti mismo, con eso de que vuelves por mi culpa en la noche. Tu trabajo es extenuante…

-Estaba bromeando hace un momento.

-No es para tomarse a broma, ¿sabes? -Tensó los labios. Aun no la miraba. -No quiero que muchas situaciones que puedan ser una experiencia grata para ti las dejes pasar por venir a verme o "cuidar" de mí. No soy una niña. Tienes que recuperar tu tiempo perdido, salir y conocer…

Había momentos en los que Kate comprendía de pronto la razón por la que Natalia no quería dejar a Steve a pesar su vida tan agitada entre hombres, y era que él tenía la capacidad para verse muy severo, estricto, renuente en ciertas ocasiones, pero también era sumamente suave en gestos y ademanes a diferencia de Clint, que era bastante tosco e impulsivamente doloroso en ocasiones; la había tomado del mentón con la mano izquierda, gentil como un desliz, y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios… hundiéndola en un oscuro abismo de duda. Hubo entonces un intenso escalofrío en ella al grado de sacudirla físicamente, algo que jamás había sentido en su cercanía.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no salgo con otras personas? -Había bajado la mano para colocarla sobre la de ella, ajustándola con firmeza, pero sin lastimarla. -Lo hago a veces, por eso este chico, Randy, ha estado llamándome a deshoras, despertándonos. Si vuelvo en las noches no es más que por decisión propia, no porque tenga un deber contigo o con Clint textualmente dicho, nadie hace las cosas obligados a punta de pistola. Pero si tienes una necesidad por que me aparte un poco más de ti, lo haré… aunque creo que yo todavía no me siento listo para irme de aquí y dejarte sola. Ni siquiera me siento cómodo con la idea de que tú no llegues a casa el viernes en la noche, entre que Vivian probablemente se enoje conmigo y yo mismo me altere con la idea de despertar solo.

Abrió la boca, pero no supo qué contestarle en ese momento; dentro de ella sentía una sensación grata al saber que Steve quería estar con ella haciéndole compañía, pero también le causó algo de preocupación el hecho de que se notaba aun que él no había avanzado tanto como ella en el proceso de superación. Además ese curioso beso que le había obsequiado la estaba distrayendo de sus propios sentimientos, los cuales en ese momento estaban pegando de gritos por lo sucedido.

-Perdona, creo que te he causado más conflicto, ¿cierto?

-No sé si es un conflicto. -Alzó los hombros con una timidez involuntaria. -Pensaba en invitarte junto a Randy o cualquier otro amigo tuyo el viernes para ir con nosotros.

-No sé si eso sea correcto, o adecuado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Son tus amigos, ellos quieren pasar tiempo contigo.

-Tú también eres mi amigo, quisiera que estuvieras allí también, sé que a ellos no va a molestarle… además creo que me sentiría mucho más segura si te veo allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Y accediste.

Eran pasadas las doce de la noche en pleno jueves, tres horas más tarde de las que debería para estar despierto ya que entraba a trabajar a las seis de la mañana… atorado en un bar que solía frecuentar últimamente con las personas que estaba saliendo. Había dejado a Kate dormida en la cama en esta ocasión, y había huido junto con Randy, el joven contador de cabellos oscuros con quien ahora salía. No era de beber demasiado durante la semana, una cerveza cada tres días durante la cena, pero tampoco se empeñaba cuando tenía que entrar al trabajo tan temprano; el bar estaba parcialmente vacío, y la chica que servía las bebidas no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo una y otra vez, constante desde el momento que entró en el bar.

-No vas a poder despertar mañana si sigues bebiendo de esa manera.

-No es como que pretenda dormir mucho esta noche. -Contestó finalmente, tras mucho meditarlo, sin despegar la mirada de la botella de cerveza que tenía en las manos entre la penumbra del lugar. -Tuve que decirle que lo pensaría, me doblego demasiado con ella.

-Con cualquier mujer. -Resopló.

-No es cierto.

-Es cierto, aunque te duela. Cuando te topas con un hombre, te notas terriblemente dominante. -Sonrió aquel joven de medio labio, como si le fascinara aquella visión. -Pero con una dama eres un príncipe azul de ensueño.

-Suena mal cuando lo dices de esa manera.

-No es malo, eres tú a final de cuentas, y, para serte honesto, me encanta verte en esos dos papeles. ¿Qué harás cuando la veas con ese muchacho que la está pretendiendo? ¿Comportarte como el capitán del cuartel e intimidarlo con tu imponente figura autoritaria? ¿No es más fácil decirle la verdad y ya?

-No puedo hacer eso, ella y Clint…

-No es que quiera verme como un idiota, Steve, pero ¿no dormía él con tu ex esposa? -Recibió una mirada azulada asesina de reproche, y a Randy le tembló la voz, de ansiedad. -Tienes que aceptarlo, cuando dos personas conviven tanto como ustedes solo pueden ocurrir dos cosas: se odian a muerte o… lo que está sucediendo en esta situación.

-Lo sé, lo sé perfectamente, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal… y en cierta manera me fastidia la emoción misma.

-Entonces, ¿me dejas distraerte de más mañana? Así te puedo quitar un rato ese deseo por niñas pequeñas ajenas.

-Técnicamente ya no sería menor de edad.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Intocable.

Se encontraba en las noches pensando qué se sentiría tocarla más íntimamente, probar su boca, escuchar sus suspiros entrecortados, al grado de que si la escuchaba hacer algún ruido cuando dormía se encendía tanto que debía levantarse al baño con la cautela de un delincuente, aplacarse asimismo tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido con su propia agitación; en otras ocasiones, cuando él mismo no era suficiente, se descargaba en Randy con una intensidad poco propia de él, ya sea en el departamento del contador o en algún motel de paso.

Completamente intocable.

Comenzó cuando ella finalmente se había dejado consolar por él, cuando finalmente anheló su abrazo para calmar su dolor y aminorar el de él; entendió entonces la razón por la que Clint se anduvo a tientas con ella, era demasiado inocente, no había malicia en ella a pesar de su comportamiento altanero. Cada abrazo en el que se perdía lo empujaba irremediablemente hacia ella en una atracción que, a él, le resultaba demasiado peligrosa.

"Iremos a un lugar llamado D&D a las diez de la noche, no hubo problema con que fueran tal cual te lo dije. Iré con nana Vivi y de allí al antro. Te veré afuera, ¿de acuerdo?" recargado en el escritorio de su pequeña oficina, vistiendo su usual uniforme militar color negro, impecablemente planchado como usual, leyó el mensaje en su teléfono celular varias veces intentando convencerse de no ir. Podría decir que tenía que estar en el cuartel hasta muy tarde y disculparse, lo había hecho otras veces. "Te veo en la noche." Era un idiota.

Trató de dormir un poco cuando llegó a casa, pero solo se entregó a siestas breves que lo dejaron de pésimo humor y con un leve dolor de cabeza. Todo iba de mal en peor.

"Irás, ¿cierto?"

Se quedó contrariado con ese mensaje tras dos aspirinas y una ducha larga; no supo qué contestarle a primera, pues parecía un mensaje suplicante a su cabeza… trató de imponer seriedad en su cabeza, esa que estaba últimamente tomándose descansos en momentos inoportunos, pero su corazón le palpitaba en las sienes. ¿Es que tal vez ella estaba teniendo una especie de ataque de pánico? Acababa de vestirse cuando su teléfono sonó en una llamada.

-Hola, Kate. Feliz cumpleaños. -Intentó sonar jovial mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño.

-Gracias. -Susurró al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba alistándome, por eso no contesté el mensaje de inmediato. ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy… nerviosa. -Se escuchaba algo agitada, como si hubiera estado corriendo. -Descubrí de pronto que me sentía ajena a todos y a todo, y me dio algo así como un ataque de pánico.

-Me lo supuse, ¿sabes?

-No sé si quiero ir, Steve. Estamos por salir, pero…

-Estaremos allá en una media hora más. ¿Crees aguantar?

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te prometo que estaré allá.

-Perdóname.

-No te preocupes.

-Al final de cuentas no estoy tan lista como yo lo creía. Estamos saliendo, te enviaré un mensaje cuando estemos allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuarenta y cinco minutos.

"Steve, llego a las doce. Tuve un percance en el taller."

Tendría que entrar solo a ese ruidos antro, pues Randy había enviado el temido mensaje; solamente con mirarlo, a pesar de la fila que había en la entrada, el cadenero lo dejó entrar. Estaba realmente consciente de su aspecto aunque no se lo ameritaba tanto como a veces Clint se lo decía. El problema fue entrar, y se arrepintió completamente de haber venido vestido con ropa oscura, camisa guinda y pantalón negro de vestir.

"Estoy aquí."

La música electrónica estaba tan alta como para darse de gritos y no entenderse, además la penumbra era casi absoluta, solamente interrumpida por coloridas luces a manera de láser que venían de algún punto del techo; había gente bailando de forma animada sin mayor respeto del lugar, por lo que en ocasiones era suavemente golpeado desde el momento que entró, teniendo peculiar precaución para no tropezar con el alfombrado suelo, algún escalón oscuro o un tacón impertinente. Llegó hacia donde estaba una larguísima barra en color ocre, delineada con sutiles luces que mostraban el perímetro de ésta, donde varios muchachos y dos chicas preparaban bebidas con una agilidad asombrosa.

"Estamos en el segundo piso, en un reservado. Iré por ti a la escalera."

-Escalera. -Se dijo en voz alta, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de escucharse.

No tardó en encontrar semejante escalera metálica, por donde bajaban y subían con agilidad algunas personas con sus elegantes vestimentas, recibiendo miradas femeninas provocativas de vez en cuando e intentos de llamar su atención; sin embargo todo el bombardeo visual quedó en segundo plano cuando pudo ubicar a Kate bajando la escalera; llevaba un vestido ajustado color azul eléctrico, de finos tirantes cubiertos con pequeñas piedras transparentes, altas y finas zapatillas negras, el cabello oscuro cayendo en ondas estilizadas por sus hombros hasta su pecho, así como el rostro levemente maquillado. Notó su sonrisa en los labios rosados, y él se doblegó inmediatamente ante ella.

-¡¿No vendría Randy?! -Gritó la chica, aunque sonriente, cuando estuvo frente a él un escalón por encima.

-¡Llegará tarde!

Tomó su mano con discreta firmeza cuando ella lo jaló para subir la escalera, sonriente, inusualmente sonriente. Inmediatamente supo que había bebido un poco más de la cuenta, sobre todo por el espectáculo que contempló cuando entró al dichoso privado que tenían reservado; tenía entendido que Isaí, el mejor amigo de Kate, tenía intenciones románticas con ella desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero una chica se había encaprichado con él y desde hacía rato no lo dejaba en paz, causando una incomodidad visual. La parte de arriba era un montón de cubículos separados únicamente con pesadas cortinas rojas, en las cuales se podía conversar con más calma aunque estando de pie, puesto que solo había dentro un sofá doble (ocupado por la pareja que se susurraba íntimamente aprovechando la penumbra) y una mesita metálica alta donde se encontraban las bebidas que habían ordenado.

-En serio, qué incómodo. -Susurró Sara, la novia de Argelia, sorbiendo un poco la bebida rosada que tenía en la mano, en una estética copa de vidrio curveado.

-Estaba inseguro y ha bebido de más con rapidez. -Intentó justificar Argelia, aunque tenía la misma mueca de molestia.

Aquellas dos chicas, a vista de Steve, parecían más un par de amigas íntimas que una pareja, ambas en vestidos justos en color beige y rosa muy claro, casi blanco, estilizadas y maquilladas como para un concurso de belleza. Ellas habían vestido así a Kate, asumió. Hablando de ella…

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Le susurró al oído, preocupado, dejando su botella de cerveza en la mesita tras darle un solo sorbo.

La chica había bebido su tercera copa rojiza de golpe, en un esfuerzo por hacer como si aquel incómodo espectáculo no estuviera sucediendo, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa calma al rubio, cortés y completamente falsa a vista de él.

-Perfectamente.

-No bebas tan rápido.

-Vámonos de aquí. -Torció los labios Sarah, asqueada.

-¡Concuerdo! -Kate tomó de la mano a Steve con impetuosidad, tirándolo con fuerza para obligarlo a salir. -Esperemos a Randy abajo.

-¡Kate, espera!

La chica se adelantó a sus dos amigas con la impetuosidad de la molestia y la embriaguez del Martini que se estaba bebiendo, bajando peligrosamente hacia el bullicio en zapatillas que parecía no controlar bien, preocupándolo tanto que se vio como un pensamiento quizá demasiado adulto, perdiéndola de vista de pronto entre aquella gente bailando y saltando al ritmo de aquella estridente música; estuvo unos segundos buscándola con la vista, sintiendo manos debajo de su cintura en varias ocasiones en una intención poco accidental, hasta que sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello queriendo atraer su atención. Estuvo a punto de quitárselos con el mayor cuidado, pero notó entonces que la dueña de aquél inesperado abrazo era Kate, mirando su rostro adormilado apenas en la penumbra interrumpida por las coloridas luces, de pie en medio de aquella brillante pista. Tuvo un intenso escalofrío.

-Gracias por venir. -Dijo ella, apegándosele hasta quedar de puntas sobre el suelo. -Hace mucho hubiera salido corriendo de este lugar, me siento tan desubicada…

-¿Por qué no te negaste desde el inicio? -Llevó ambas manos de forma cuidadosa sobre su cintura, dando unos cuantos pasos en reversa para evitar que la gente los siguiera tacleando.

-No quería hacerlos sentir mal. -Ajustó el abrazo y el apego a él fue mucho más pronunciado y evidente. -Volvamos a casa.

-Kate. -Se tensó de inmediato. De pronto su pecho realzado por aquel vestido era demasiado notorio para él. -No creo que sea…

La chica estaba lo suficientemente ebria y evidentemente molesta por el incidente de Isaí, y estaba aferrándose a él como era usual cuando estaba deprimida; sintió sus labios templados sobre la comisura de los de él, una leve imitación a lo que había hecho hace días cuando intentaba calmar sus temores en su poco atrevimiento por besarla. Estaba ebria. Lo estaba. No sería correcto. Movió un poco el rostro, mandando al carajo sus pensamientos y temores, rozando sus labios de forma cuidadosa y fingidamente accidentada. Notó su aliento alcoholizado y dulce antes de obtener una presión por parte de ella, besándolo propiamente.


	3. Nocturna manía

**Capítulo III. Nocturna manía.**

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se preparó mentalmente para poder disculparse por lo que había hecho, sintiendo un punzar doloroso en la boca del estómago por el mismo nerviosismo que le recorría… ¿qué estaba haciendo? La jaló entonces de entre toda aquella gente bailarina, sintiendo un terror interno de que aquella escena haya sido vista por sus dos amigas y él quedara como un completo pervertido, hasta quedar debajo de aquella concurrida escalera entre la penumbra y rostros desdibujados de gente desconocida.

-Kate. -Le habló finalmente, sintiendo su peso demasiado sobre su pecho y alrededor de su cuello. -Kate, no te…

Volvió a notar sus labios cerca de los suyos, así como el abrazo mucho más pronunciado, sin poder alcanzarlo propiamente al estar de puntas en el suelo, con todo y tacones; Steve estaba completamente seguro de que ella ya no estaba en sus cabales, dejó que lo besara nuevamente de manera breve antes de volver a intentar hablarle. No iba a mentirse, sus labios eran una especie de obsesión para él desde hacía un tiempo, pero no quería aprovecharse de ella ahora en su condición.

-Kate. -Volvió a hablarle. -Estás muy ebria. ¿No quieres volver a casa?

-Espera un poco. -Susurró la chica, arrastrando un poco la voz, pasando las manos por sus mejillas a manera de caricia. -No quiero despertar de este sueño todavía.

-¿Sueño…?

La chica acabó recargando la cabeza en su hombro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, mientras sus brazos se resbalaban y su cuerpo amenazaban con caer al piso; Steve resopló, intranquilo, decidieron medio cargar a la chica y así poder regresar al departamento que ella.

"Me vuelvo a casa, Kate se puso realmente mal."

"Suerte, campeón."

-Idiota. -Pronunció, mirando el teléfono en un semáforo rojo.

-Steve, quiero vomitar.

-Diablos, aguanta un poco.

Detuvo la camioneta al lado de un parque, que a esa hora se encontraba completamente desierto, apresurándose a bajar y ayudar así a la chica para que no se cayera al suelo; se quedó unos minutos a su lado mientras ella vomitaba en un macetero de concreto, sosteniendo suavemente su cabello oscuro para evitar algún accidente. Pensó en su hermana mayor, Alana, la primera vez que había llegado a casa muy ebria y todo el caos que se había formado cuando sus padres se enteraron. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Lo siento. -Dijo la chica tras un rato de silencio, tomando asiento en el mismo macetero.

-¿Qué sientes? -Le pasó una botella con agua. -Tenía rato en el auto, está algo caliente.

Kate se había quedado con la cabeza baja unos momentos, el negro cabello suelto ya cayendo con su pesadez usual sobre el hombro derecho, abriendo la botella con cierta lentitud, notándose sumamente avergonzada y todavía algo mareada; Steve pasó los dedos levemente por su cabello, intentando consolarla un poco.

-No me comporté de forma adecuada. -Suspiró, dando un sorbo a la botella. -Bebí demasiado rápido, pude… cualquiera pudo…

-Menos mal llegué antes de que sucediera algo malo, ¿no?

Ella se notó acongojada al escucharlo, y él se percató entonces de lo consciente que estaba en el momento que lo había besado; la rodeó en un medio abrazo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado, apegándola a él con firmeza, intentando tranquilizarla. Pero el contrario, la acción acabó tensándola más.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

-No, creo que no.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno… a pesar del mareo y de mi deseo por no querer vomitar el agua que acabo de beber, estoy disfrutando del aire fresco. -Tensó los labios, sin levantar la mirada. -¿No estás molesto conmigo?

-No. ¿Tendría que?

-Bueno, yo… te besé. -Susurró, encogiéndose un poco más, notándose su temblor por el mismo nerviosismo.

-¿Crees que me molestó?

-¿No lo…?

-No te hubiera dejado hacerlo desde el inicio. -Resopló. No era el momento. ¿Lo sería alguna vez? -Además sé que estabas ebria y deprimida, detenerte hubiera sido catastrófico. No era justo en tu cumpleaños. -Se inclinó un poco para dejarle un beso sobre la sien. -No soy capaz de hacer algo que te haga sentir mal.

-Steve… yo…

-¿Hm?

-Quiero vomitar de nuevo…

Sonrió de medio labio, apartándose un poco para que pudiera desahogarse de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Dos de la mañana. Steve subió al vehículo con una botella de bebida hidratante sabor coco, chicles de menta y una solución para la acidez estomacal, encontrándose con una Kate demasiado despierta para la hora y el estado en el que estaba, aplastada contra el asiento del pasajero mirando con enfado por la ventana polarizada hacia afuera; bebió ambos líquidos tan pronto los recibió sin miramiento alguno, para pacientemente quitar la envoltura de la goma de mascar y pasar uno dentro de su boca, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para borrar de su boca ese amargor que había comenzado a fastidiarla a pesar de haberse enjuagado demasiado.

-Debió ser extraño para un farmacéutico vender algo que no fueran condones a las dos de la mañana. -Encendió el vehículo nuevamente, aunque no lo puso en marcha. -¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí un poco mejor fuera de mi propia autoestima. -Apretó los labios un poco. -Ya no es mi cumpleaños, pero… ¿puedo pedirte algo más? Un último regalo.

-Suenas muy fatídica. ¿Qué es?

-¿Podemos ir al… mirador donde me llevaste?

-Claro. -Respondió con calma.

Kate había sonreído levemente, la primera sonrisa sincera de aquella noche… y todo era gracias a él. Eso también causó bastante bienestar dentro de él, aunque no podía olvidar la sensación que fue el haberla besado en la pista de baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Encontraste el intermedio entre la sobriedad y la ebriedad, eso es bastante bueno.

-No te burles, Steve.

-No es burla.

Se encontraban parcialmente sentados en el cofre cálido de la camioneta, Steve con una botella de cerveza en la mano, Kate con una se agua; frente a ellos se veían las simétricas luces de la ciudad, armónicas y sintéticas, mientras eran envueltos por el viento frío de la madrugada que bajaba un tanto más el mareo que la chica sentía, así como parte de su malestar mental. Lo miraba de reojo, remembrando cuando, entre mareos y luces de neón parpadeantes, se atrevió a besarlo y abrazarlo con una impulsividad uy poco distintiva en ella. Sabía a hierbabuena y cerveza. La sorprendió con un medio abrazo suave, y se permitió imaginar como sería el ir caminando con él tomados de la mano, la diferencia de edad no era tan notoria como con Clint.

Clint.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidar de mi de esta manera. -Recargó la cabeza en su hombro, mirando el paisaje, moviendo suavemente el envase de agua que tenía en las manos. -Todo este día, desde el inicio, tuve bastante miedo, me llené de ansiedad, decepción… y cuando creí que ya no tendría solución, apareciste tú como una especie de príncipe, y me sacaste de ese lugar. -Cerró los ojos. –Sabías que no estaría bien allí, en tan poco tiempo has conocido más de mi que mis padres en toda la vida. Es tan fácil…

De nuevo estaba allí ese sabor a hierbabuena y cerveza, un poco frío por el aire y la bebida misma; la había besado sin que ella se lo esperara, poniendo en alerta todo su cuerpo y cabeza, pero fue completamente diferente a cuando estaba en la pista de baile, que solamente había sido un gesto sutil y suave. Fue un beso muy intenso, lento, demasiado ansioso, sin llegar a ser duro. Tuvo un punzar de temor, de regresar a casa y…

–¿Quieres volver? –Había susurrado con sutileza contra su boca.

–No lo sé.

La envolvió en un abrazo firme, manteniéndola entre el cofre del vehículo y su propio cuerpo, centrándose en besarla con intensidad, aunque siendo particularmente suave, lento, como si se centrara demasiado en ella, borrándole todo el temor y nerviosismo que sentía; se centró en corresponder aquellos besos, sacudida por los sutiles roces de su lengua dentro de su boca, estremeciéndose enormemente cuando la botella helada de cerveza le tocó un poco de la piel en su espalda, provocándole un sobresalto que la apegó de inmediato contra su pecho, como si chocara con él.

–Lo siento. –Soltó una pequeña risa al notar lo que hizo, para luego arrojar la botella hacia algunos arbustos.

–No hagas eso. –Susurró Kate, avergonzada.

–Está bien, no lo haré de nuevo.

–Quizá debamos volver a casa, ya tengo un poco de sueño.

–De acuerdo.

–¿Podrás conducir, así como estás?

-Mejor que tú, sí.

Había reído un poco, haciendo notar que el militar había bebido un poco más de lo normal. Tampoco había por soltarla del abrazo.

-No quisiera que nos mataras en el regreso.

–No haré nada para dañarte, ya te lo dije…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Su incertidumbre se volvió un sueño profundo.

Despertó cuando un destello de luz del sol le dio justamente en la cara, dejando inmediatamente que una fuerte migraña le recorriera la cabeza completamente; se levantó muy lentamente, notándose descalza y en la cama del departamento, aun con el vestido de la noche anterior, sintiendo que su cabeza se expandía y contraía de forma incontrolada. No había hecho alguna tontería, eso era bueno… a parte de besar a Steve.

–Ay, no. –Se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sintiendo de paso el maquillaje hecho plasta.

Su corazón se aceleró intensamente, haciendo más pronunciado el dolor de cabeza al grado de causarle nauseas; se levantó de la cama, tambaleante, huyendo pronto hacia el baño a tropezones con las cosas que se atravesaban a su paso, cerrando la puerta tras ella sin mucho cuidado.

-¿Kate? -Steve levantó la mirada de su laptop, sentado en el sofá doble de la sala, al escuchar su nada discreto andar. -Kate, ¿estás bien?

Con solamente escuchar su voz se puso frenética. Abrió la regadera de inmediato, desnudándose con prisa para entrar al agua aun helada, provocándole un pequeño grito. Mala idea. Pronto el rubio ya estaba tocando la puerta suavemente, mientras ella tiritaba y luego se sofocaba bajo el agua.

-Katherine. -Dijo con demasiada firmeza.

-¡Estoy bien! -Contestó en voz alta, temerosa de que le diera por tumbar la puerta. Casi lo hizo una vez a causa de una perilla mal puesta. -El agua estaba muy helada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, de verdad?

-¡Sí! Salgo en un momento.

–Está bien, te espero en la cocina.

Tardó más de quince minutos en la ducha, intentando aplazar lo inevitable; salió del baño finalmente cuando ya no tuvo más remedio, llevando encima la bata blanca y el negro cabello húmedo cayendo por sus hombros con su usual falta de gracia. Tan pronto la escuchó, Steve se aproximó a ella con un enorme vaso de vidrio lleno de algo que parecía ser un licuado, sin darle tiempo de quejarse si tenía dolor de cabeza o algo más. Se miraba bastante normal para un sábado, como si no se hubiera dormido a las cuatro de la mañana, llevando una camiseta blanca manga corta y pantalón de deporte gris, además de estar descalzo.

–Bébelo todo. -Le ordenó con calma.

–Claro, gracias. -Sorbió un poco. Frutas. –¿Qué hora es?

–Las doce y algo.

–Siento como si fueran las seis de la mañana. –Se frotó la sien con la mano. -Es decir, como si hubiese dormido muy poco tiempo, y me duele la cabeza.

–Es lo normal, bebiste pésimo anoche.

–¿Puedo volver a la cama?

–Supongo que sí. –Su tono de voz bajó un poco, pero seguía sonriendo con levedad.

–Tú te ves bien, de hecho.

Le pasa lo mismo que la noche anterior. No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos como antes tras lo que había sucedido; ¿tendría que hablar de eso? ¿Steve lo haría? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Le gustaba Steve? ¿Por eso se atrevió a besarlo, o era mero… despecho? La idea de sentirse despechada por Isaí la hizo horrorizarse.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos.

–No son agradables. –Bebió un poco más del licuado tratando de deshacerse del nudo que tenía en la garganta. -Prefiero calmarme un rato.

–Aun tienes que comer algo más que eso, pero te dejaré tranquila con tus pensamientos. -La rodeó en un medio abrazo suave. Usual. –Pero creo que estás exagerando un poco con tus conclusiones.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Siempre tiendes a hacer más grave el problema de lo que es.

Tenía razón. Decidió entonces mandar al diablo su paranoia, y acabó recargando la cabeza en su pecho un poco; eligió que no hablaría al respecto de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior al menos hasta que él lo hiciera. Aunque la sensación apasionada de su boca la abordaba de pronto, alterándola y haciéndola sentir culpable.

–Salgamos más tarde, es decir, cuando despiertes de nueva cuenta.

–¿Hm?

–Bueno, te toca la comida. Pero creo que no te encuentras en condiciones para cocinar u otra cosa.

–¿Estás seguro de que… quieres salir conmigo?

La observó con un gesto de extrañeza, haciéndola desear que se la tragara de tierra.

–¿Por qué? ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

–¡No! -Se apresuró a contestar, sintiendo un calor de nerviosismo envolverle. –No quería que sonara así, en serio. -Se aclaró la garganta, un poco mareada. –Está bien si salimos a comer, no tiene nada de raro…

Obtuvo una risa incontrolada por parte de él, tan intensa y repentina que tuvo que cubrirse parcialmente los labios con la mano libre, cambiando incluso un poco el color de su rostro; antes de que pensara en apartarse de él, víctima de la vergüenza, la abrazó con propiedad de una forma impetuosa como si fuese una chiquilla. Una adolescente. Le enfureció un poco eso. No se sentía como una niña, ¿o es que se estaba comportando como una?

–Calma, Kate. -Le dejó un beso en la frente.

–No te burles de mí.

–No me burlo. –La abrazó con más fuerza. –Me pareces sumamente adorable.

Tensó los labios, cediendo a su abrazo tras unos cuantos segundos de debate mental, dejando el rostro apegado contra su pecho hasta que su consciencia le recordó que estaba completamente desnuda debajo de la bata de baño.

–Iré a vestirme. –Se le separó, irritada con sus propias reacciones, huyendo con la mirada baja hacia la habitación.


	4. Cita en el centro comercial

**IV. Cita en el centro comercial.**

Finalmente, la migraña odiosa la había abandonado, haciendo más amena la tarde a pesar de los mensajes de Argelia, los cuales hablaban de que Isaí no había regresado a su casa desde la tétrica noche anterior; contempló unos momentos la mano derecha de Steve sobre los cambios del vehículo de manera discreta, mientras sostenía el teléfono entre las propias, y tuvo el impulso de tocarla.

-¿Es verdad que hay que esperar 24 horas para reportar a un desaparecido?

-Si realmente se cree que está en peligro se puede reportar desde el momento en el que se den cuenta, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-No saben nada de Isaí desde ayer, es decir, saben que se fue con aquella chica y ya.

-Bueno, son las dos de la tarde. -Apagó el vehículo tras estacionarse. -Si está en un motel o en casa de esa chica terminará dando aviso. ¿Estás preocupada por él?

-No exactamente. -Torció los labios, sintiéndose un poco amarga, abriendo la puerta de la camioneta poco después para evitar seguir hablando de ello.

Había bastante gente ese fin de semana en la enorme plaza comercial, la más grande de la ciudad, la cual tenía cuatro pisos y estéticas escaleras eléctricas por donde la gente andaba con bastante regularidad, tanto así que parecía más bien una atracción a ojos de Kate; caminaba junto a Steve entre los refrigerados pasillos, quien vestía tan casual que se veía mucho más joven de lo que era, haciéndola sentirse excesivamente nerviosa. Su mirada acababa una y otra vez en su mano derecha. Llegaron por fuera de un restaurante, cuya entrada compartía el pasillo de la plaza comercial y los amplios ventanales daban hacia el exterior, dejando ver el concurrido boulevard que estaba por el costado, el cual no parecía detenerse. Había una pequeña fila en la entrada para esperar mesa, pero su compañero se había encaminado directamente hacia la chica que hacía de recepcionista, de blusa blanca y pantalón negro, la cual había sonreído como una tonta al verlo.

-Hola, Steve. -Saludó aquella morena, con un tono bastante meloso a oídos de Kate. -¿Vienes con tu tutorada?

Kate sintió aquello como un intento de apartarla de ella y meterse en medio. Se sorprendió entonces de lo hostil que había sido su pensamiento… él no le pertenecía o algo parecido. Steve se había inclinado un poco entonces en la pequeña mesa que hacía de recepción para así charlar mejor con aquella chica, y ella optó por alejarse un poco, incapaz de verlos o de escuchar su plática. Sintió la vibración de su teléfono celular. Un mensaje de texto.

"Ya volvió a casa." Leyó el mensaje en su celular.

"Imagino que fue una noche divertida."

"Estoy 100% segura de que te hablará pronto. Realmente lamentamos la mala noche."

"No estaba lista, no es su culpa."

"Menos mal estaba Steve, no hubiéramos sabido qué hacer contigo."

"Oh, gracias."

-Kate. -Steve le puso la mano en el hombro, asustándola de pronto. -Ya nos toca. ¿Te asusté?

-Estaba muy concentrada. -Contestó, guardando su teléfono en el pantalón de mezclilla.

-Se notó. -La tomó de la mano entonces, jalándola con él para que la siguiera. -Vamos, quiero que conozcas este lugar.

Allí estaba. Caminaba a su lado siguiendo a aquella recepcionista hasta la mesa que, aparentemente, había reservado sin que ella se enterara. Tomando su mano. La sensación fue tan precipitada que había comenzado a temblar, y su mente le recriminó de forma inmediata… es decir, antes la había tomado de la mano, no era diferente a aquellas ocasiones, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa entonces? Fueron acaso tres o cuatro metros hacia aquella mesa, estrecha con dos sillas metálicas y altas, al lado de uno de aquellos enormes ventanales que daban al concurrido boulevard. Steve se había percatado de su temblor, y pareció resistirse a soltar su mano cuando ambos tomaron asiento.

-¿Aun te sientes mal, Kate?

Estaba sentada de frente a él. Era imposible seguir ocultando su malestar, evadirlo solamente provocaría que él se volviera más suspicaz y acabara confesando finalmente de muy mala manera.

-Argelia me dijo que ya habían encontrado a Isaí. -Contestó finalmente, mirando sus propias manos sobre la mesa metálica.

-¿Está bien?

-Quien sabe. Pensaba en él, verás…

Steve se notó algo incómodo tras mencionar todo aquello, pues había comenzado a enrollar una servilleta de papel con demasiada fuerza, a ojos de Kate.

-Pensaba… en qué se sentiría tener un novio propiamente, es decir. – Se acomodó el negro cabello, nerviosa. -Nunca he tenido uno, antes de todo lo que pasó con Clint, eso de salir al cine, andar de la mano sin que te vieran raro, pasear por el parque, cosas así. – Se aclaró la garganta, de pronto sintiendo demasiada tensión. – Isaí es un amigo muy cercano, creí que… que, si avanzaba un poco más con él, quizá podría experimentarlo. Es decir, él y yo…

-Dices que aceptarías algo con Isaí solo por la experiencia más que por querer realmente estar con él.

-Suena… suena horrible dicho así. – Se ruborizó un poco, sintiéndose algo sofocada. – Como si lo hiciera por beneficio propio.

-¿Quieres a Isaí de la misma manera que él a ti?

Estaba extrañamente severo, como cuando estaba metido en su papel de militar, tanto que la servilleta estaba comenzando a ser confeti tras empezar a romperlo en pequeños trozos… y no la miraba. Estaba centrado en sus manos, en esa orgía de destrucción que había llenado ya una cuarta parte de aquella mesa.

-¿Estás molesto, Steve?

Levantó la mirada, observándola con una severidad que la puso sumamente nerviosa, casi al grado de hacerla sentir culpable… pero al mismo tiempo, aquella mirada como una tormenta que parecía devastarlo todo, la había excitado de cierta manera.

-Claro. – Contestó con gravedad. – No me agrada que engañes a alguien con emociones irreales, sobre todo únicamente por obtener una experiencia que podrías tener con alguien que realmente quieras.

Su garganta se cerró por completo al escuchar ese regaño, quedando envuelta en un denso silencio desde ese momento, quedando envueltos en un denso silencio hasta el momento en que llegaron a hacerles el pedido de lo que comerían; tras un rato más sin mayor sonido que el del resto de los comensales del restaurante, Steve pareció percatarse de la repercusión de sus palabras.

-No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal. – Dijo en un tono más relajado. – Lo lamento.

Abrió los labios, queriendo decirle que tenía razón, no tenía por qué disculparse… pero se le humedecieron los ojos y se le cerró la garganta, sintiendo de pronto muy latente el regaño y la observación de lo _egoísta_ que había sido; rápidamente tomó una servilleta de papel para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran, alcanzando a notar la cara de susto que él había puesto al verla así.

-Kate…

Ella negó con la cabeza. Nuevamente intentó hablar para disculparse e ir al baño, pero acabó solamente levantándose para huir al mismo con paso acelerado, dejándolo sentado en la mesa.

¿Qué era toda esa mezcla de emociones? ¿Cuándo, maldita sea, iban a terminar? Un agudo dolor abdominal le avisó que la mitad del problema era un asunto meramente biológico. Adelantado, para variar. Se limpió el rostro dentro del estrecho baño individual color beige, así como sonarse la nariz de forma más o menos ruidosa, además de ultrajarse con un maldito tampón infernal extraído de su pequeño bolso largo. No era la primera vez que Steve la veía llorar, pero si era la primera vez que él era el causante de ello.

Steve le dolía. Más ahora después de besarlo víctima de su despecho y embriaguez.

 _Pero él la había besado también después en el mirador…_

El pensamiento la paralizó cuando había abierto la puerta del baño, dejándola sin aliento; él estaba parado allí, a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba el vestíbulo donde estaba el lavamanos, sumamente preocupado. Se sintió bruscamente nerviosa ante la paranoica idea que estaba cruzando por su cabeza. ¿Y si él en realidad…? ¿Y si por Clint…? Sus ojos azulados cayeron sobre ella, y de forma inmediata se aproximó a ella para rodearla en un efusivo abrazo, sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraba y las miradas que podían estar en ellos, apegándola a su pecho y cubriéndola del mundo como era su costumbre cuando se sentía abatida. Su único pensamiento en ese momento era que no se había lavado las manos y eso la detenía de tocarlo.

-Steve. – Susurró, algo incómoda.

-Perdóname, me comporté como un completo celoso.

-¿Cómo?

Al levantar la mirada, se topó con el rostro del militar demasiado cerca de ella, hasta que acabó besándola suavemente, de una manera breve sin embargo; se vio sumamente sorprendida, teniendo un punzar de nerviosismo en el pecho. La había besado. En público. No supo si él fue capaz de ver su cara de impresión por lo que había hecho.

-Déjame… lavar mis manos. – Fue lo único que pudo decir, temblorosa. La incomodidad la sobrecogía. – La comida ya debe estar lista… y… no creo prudente que nos vean aquí.

Sintió sus manos ajustándola por la espalda unos momentos más, cortándole un poco el aliento, haciéndola creer que iba a contestarle algo… pero no fue así. Le dejó un beso leve en la frente y la soltó con lentitud, para después obsequiarle una leve sonrisa. Una bastante lastimera a sus ojos.

-Te espero en la mesa. – Le susurró. Bajó la mirada y se retiró.

Cuando lo vio irse, prácticamente se desplomó contra el estético lavamanos, demasiado impresionada con lo que le acababa de suceder, aunque debió alzarse de nueva cuenta cuando notó que otra chica había entrado al pequeño vestíbulo del baño. Para Kate aquello había sido una especie de confesión, quizá, por parte de Steve, sobre todo cuando dijo que había tenido "celos". De Isaí. Por ella. Tomó valor tras mirarse en el espejo y corroborar que no se veía tan mal después de su llanto, y se encaminó hacia la mesa donde ya estaba servida la comida; él miraba por el enorme ventanal hacia la calle, pensativo, como si le pareciera hipnótico el incesante pasar de los vehículos. Extremadamente joven.

Tenía la sensación de su beso, de su sabor a fresca hierbabuena.

-Steve, disculpa. – Dijo, tomando asiento frente a él.

Él inmediatamente se giró hacia ella, dirigiéndole una sonrisa con más ánimo que antes.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Estaré bien, solo ocuparé una farmacia.

-¿Una farmacia?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hubo una farmacia, por fortuna.

Cuando todo se calmó en ella, acabaron caminando por los enormes pasillos llenos de negocios diferentes y de gente relajada charlando a demasiado volumen como para acabar casi gritándose para entenderse; quería preguntarle acerca de lo que había sucedido en el restaurante, incluso decirle de su percance hormonal, pero el bullicio de gente hizo que Steve le volviese a tomar la mano para evitar separarse. Su estremecimiento fue evidente, así como un rezago de dolor abdominal que la hizo retorcer un poco.

-¿Sientes dolor? – La vio con extrañeza.

-Se me pasará, no te preocupes. -Se detuvo con él en un macetero de roca oscura, la cual tenía altas plantas sintéticas. – Un poco de cólico solamente, tan pronto me haga efecto el analgésico completamente estaré bien.

-Entiendo. – Se colocó a su lado, soltando su mano solamente para rodearla en un medio abrazo. – Entonces, ¿quieres volver a casa o prefieres comer helado de la plaza?

Sintió miradas en ellos. Que la gente los observara juntos le causaba un rubor completamente notorio, así como un consecuente nerviosismo que la hizo tensar los labios y apretar los puños contra el pantalón de mezclilla justo que llevaba puesto ese día; levantó la mirada para cuestionarle, pero acabó obteniendo un pequeño beso en los labios, completamente inesperado e improvisado.

-Steve. – Susurró, temblorosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿No te incomoda… que te vean conmigo?

La miró con un curioso gesto de duda, como si no comprendiera a qué se refería a primeras. Aquél medio abrazo se hizo mucho más firme, apegándola a él.

-¿Te incomoda a ti, que esté cerca?

-No. -Se apresuró a contestar, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle. – No, sabes que no. Nunca.

-Tu pregunta se ha contestado sola, en ese caso. – La abrazó propiamente contra él en ese momento, quedando a distancia de un susurro. – No me incomoda que la gente me vea contigo si es lo que te preocupa. Te lo dije, lo último que deseo es hacerte daño.

-Lo haces para compensar lo de hace un momento, ¿cierto? Lo de Isaí y que me fuera…

-No. Lo hago porque he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. – Se inclinó hasta dejar la frente unida a la de ella. Sus ojos la ponían demasiado nerviosa, alerta. – Me dejaste acercarme a ti… hasta que tú lo decidas estaré contigo.

Ese consecuente beso que le dio en sus labios fue más tranquilo, y pudo disfrutar de éste sin tener la preocupación de lo que existía a su alrededor, o incluso sus propias ideas temerosas; acabó abrazándose a él suavemente, envuelta en esa seguridad que él le proveía desde aquel momento…

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?

-Quizá… podemos ir al cine. No conozco el que está aquí.

-¿Hay algo interesante en cartelera?

-No lo sé, pero es día de estrenos.

-Ah, claro. -La hizo caminar con él por el pasillo lleno de gente, manteniéndola en un medio abrazo que los hizo ir mucho más lento de lo normal. – Randy me recomendó que te llevara a ver una película de terror.

-¿A mí?

-Supongo que piensa que eres una chica asustadiza o algo así.

-Ese hombre tiene fetiches muy extraños, ¿sabes?

-Puede ser.

Acabaron en una fila relativamente corta del cine, esperando la indicación para entrar tras una compra demasiado apresurada a ojos de Kate; había miradas sobre ellos, ya que Steve se mantenía en todo momento apegado a ella en ese medio abrazo casi posesivo, haciéndola pensar de pronto en ella.

Natalia, su exmujer. No habían hablado de ella.

Pero, ¿por qué de pronto tenía el valor para comprarse con ella? Cuando estaba Clint se había dejado claro que ella no era tan glamorosa como esa pelirroja o como Bárbara la rubia voluptuosa; pero Steve no era como Clint, para empezar, salía con hombres también, y si hablaban de condiciones físicas, ella escaseaba en aquello que el militar veía primero en una fémina. ¿No había tenido un hilo de pensamiento parecido antes? ¿Qué era esa extraña posesión que él sentía por ella? ¿Era por su misma mente abierta? Un beso pequeño, fresco, la hizo despertar de todo ese caos mental que sola se había hecho.

Se pasó la mitad de la película con los ojos cerrados.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tengo que hablar contigo."

El mensaje le había caído bastante mal en ese momento, el día había sido lo suficientemente abrumador por si mismo, no ocupaba inquietarse aun más, pero no se lo ocultó a Steve cuando llegó al sofá con dos tazas de té humeante, dejándolas sobre la mesita que tenían delante antes de sentarse a su lado.

-¿Isaí? – Cuestionó él al ver su gesto de incomodidad.

-Sí, pero no tengo ganas de verlo.

-No te culpo, Kate. Nadie lo haría después de todo lo que sucedió.

Dio un leve suspiro. Se miró las manos un momento, para luego intentar mirar su rostro. Tuvo un punzar de nerviosismo que hizo a su boca hablar más de lo que hubiese deseado.

-No quisiera que pensaras que… es por despecho.

-No lo pensaba. – Pero se notó incómodo de pronto.

-Steve. – Kate se acomodó propiamente de frente hacia él. – La verdad es que…

Él negó con la cabeza suavemente, sin dejar que ella siquiera pudiese procesar lo que estaba a punto de soltarle, llevando la mano derecha sobre su mentón y atraerla para así besarla callando sus palabras, sus emociones. Su respiración. Aquello fue sumamente contundente para ella… no quería ilusionarse o decepcionarse, no quería que hubiese más que ese momento. Juntos. Pronto, aun con aquellos pensamientos acelerados dando vuelta en su cabeza, ella quedó envuelta en su abrazo efusivo, y bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

Envuelta en su boca con sabor a hierbabuena.

Era apenas conscientes de sus manos sobre su cintura, hasta que la blusa que llevaba puesta estaba alzada debajo de su pecho, y la mano derecha amplia rozaba la piel de su abdomen en una caricia que la hacía estremecer; sintió entonces un distintivo punzar en su intimidad, uno doloroso, que nacía más que nada de la manera en que la besaba y le robaba el aliento. El sonido del celular sonando le hizo caer en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraba con él, atrapada bajo su peso, entre sus piernas, así como aquello que se ajustaba contra su muslo al estar prácticamente pegada a él.

-Tu teléfono. – Susurró ella contra sus labios.

-Déjalo. – Contestó, los labios sobre su mejilla, comenzando a bajar por su cuello hacia el escote de la liviana blusa. – Si es urgente volverá a llamar.

Sus labios estaban justo donde debería ser su escote, alterándola un poco ya que no llevaba sostén y él iba a darse cuenta de ello. Estuvo a punto de frenar sus manos, víctima de su nerviosismo, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar con su estridente sonido genérico. Steve había resoplado en ese momento, alzándose para tomar el aparato de la mesita donde se encontraba con tanta impetuosidad que por poco tira una de las tazas, sin liberarla de la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Hola. – Contestó, poco complacido. – Un poco ocupado. ¿Qué pasa?

Tenía urgencia de ir al baño, por lo que aprovechó ese pequeño descuido para escapar de su insinuante abrazo; él se había movido un poco para luego tomar asiento, tomando su papel de capitán dictando órdenes severas y siendo intolerante ante los errores. Entró y salió del baño tras corroborar que, con todo el ajetreo, no había tenido accidentes, pues le parecía atrayente esa faceta de él como si tomara el papel de una persona completamente diferente al que ella conocía.

Decidió seguir las cosas como él se las había planteado en ese silencio, en aquella intensa sesión de besos. No pretendía acostarse con él, si es que el asunto avanzaba mucho más, se lo dejaría bastante claro si ese momento volvía a repetirse, aunque era lo más probable. Sentía los labios punzar, era curioso cómo él no aparentaba aquél apasionado ser que en realidad era. ¿Qué pensaría Clint al respecto? ¿Era, quizá… tal como cuando él dormía con Natalia? Aunque le era imposible imaginar a Steve tomando una especie de venganza de quien estuvo enamorado y era su mejor amigo.


End file.
